


sleepover

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Other, Ripley's Believe It Or Not 2020: The Androgyne Finally Complies With Canon, Trans Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Will's finally visiting Hawkins and Mike doesn't want to leave his side for an instant.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	sleepover

Mike waves goodbye to the rest of the party and turns back to Will, standing in his kitchen, half asleep. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Will blinks and rubs his eyes. “Yeah, sorry. It’s a long drive back to Hawkins.”

Mike smiles. “I’m just glad you’re here.” He coughs. “Hey, uh, I was thinking...”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe I could grab my sleeping bag and sleep with you tonight.” He looks at Will hesitantly. 

Will sends away an inappropriate thought and nods. “We haven’t had a sleepover in a while.”

Mike blushes. “It hasn’t been just us in years.” He shrugs. “I’ve missed you.”


End file.
